


Libra.

by Vermellraev



Series: Astrology Series. [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astrology, Heeseung is a bit insecure, I love air signs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OR IS HE, Romance, Sunghoon being a good boyfriend, TikTok hates sagittarius people I swear, it's Heeseung's turn now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermellraev/pseuds/Vermellraev
Summary: Heeseung has never had problems with his self esteem but this is also the first time it has been challenged like this, the first time his inner insecurity and inexperience show this much...But what if everyone else is right? What if Sunghoon isn't actually fit for him?Or worse, what if it's his own insecurity the one that makes him lose Sunghoon?Second part of my previous work -> Sagittarius.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: Astrology Series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Libra.

_\- "If you managed to find a Sagittarius who's loyal, I applaud you" -_

Heeseung rolled his eyes before sliding his thumb up on his phone's screen to see the next video, ugh, being on Tik-Tok's astrology side has never been more annoying.

it's been a year since he's been dating Sunghoon and every day people dedicated to astrology on this fucking app told him that it was almost a miracle that his boyfriend wasn't a cheater.

_\- "It's because he's a Capricorn moon" -_

He remembers Sunoo told him once and he reacted with an annoyed snort and rolling his eyes.

Listen, Heeseung didn't care where the sun or the moon or any of the planets were when his boyfriend was born like c'mon, as if that was could be a decent excuse for his boyfriend being a asshole.

And no, Sunghoon was not an asshole but they will never find Heeseung appreciating the fact that he respected the most basic part of their exclusivity agreement they willingly made when becoming a couple.

_\- "Aww my love, thank you for respecting me and the most basic and fundamental part of our relationship" -_

Was that what they wanted to hear him say?

Never. 

Damn, being faithful was the least thing Sunghoon could be to him, nothing to applaud him for.

\- "Angel..." -

He heard the tired and hoarse voice of the black-haired man who slept with his chest against his back.

\- "It's uh..." - Sunghoon's dreamy black eyes looked over his shoulder at the phone screen. - "8 am and you're on tiktok? Baby c'mon... it's our day off, come here" - He said taking the phone from his boyfriend's hands and leaving it on the nightstand that was next to the bed to then grab Heeseung by the shoulders and turn him around.

They were now facing each other, skin to skin making delicious, familiar contact since they were both naked. The older decided to rest his cheek on his boyfriend's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist as the other one wrapped his own around Heeseung's hips.

\- "Fucking cheater" -He murmured against the white skin of Sunghoon's chest when he thought that the younger had gone back to sleep.

-"Heeseung?" He asked, black eyes widening in surprise with a tone of amusement in his voice, his boyfriend said that out of nowhere and it honestly was a bit funny. - "What was that?" -He asked looking down, the older one liked to snuggle into his chest.

\- "It's just... Ugh, everyone says that because you're Sagittarius you're going to end up cheating on me, Sunghoon" -The older one whined annoyed, while he had a pout on his lips.

Wasn't he the cutest?

\- "Sagittarius?"- He asked confused, his brain running slow due to exhaustion.

\- "Yes" -

\- "What's that?" -

\- "Your zodiac sign, Sunghoon!" -

\- "Ah... Oh ... Wait, does that say I'm unfaithful? The stars or something say... oh no... I wouldn't cheat on you my love" -He said leaving a little kiss on his cheek.

Heeseung rolled his eyes.

\- "Of course not, otherwise you will be left without balls and without a boyfriend" -

\- "Baby, c'mon, astrology is stupid..." - He said placing his lips on Heeseung's, who after nodding looked for a second kiss.

\- "It might be be stupid but still, everywhere your sign is mentioned you get called a cheater! Even Sunoo began to tell me that I almost had to thank you for not being one" -

\- "Angel, it's not my fault that my parents fucked in March" -

\- "Ew" -

\- "Ew?" -

\- "Besides, why did you chose the wrong month to be born, couldn't you have waited a bit? You would've been a Capricorn instead!"- Heeseung teased as he laughed and his back was against the bed, Sunghoon laughed back, knowing the humor of his boyfriend shook his head as he left kisses all over his face.

\- "Hey, It is what it is" -He said shrugging his shoulders with a smile.

\- "It's what I chose, I guess" - Heeseung laughed as he stretched both arms to stroke Sunghoon's hair, who, once feeling the soft contact decided to rest his cheek against Heeseung's chest with a nod.

\- "mhmm ..." -

Minutes passed as they were hugging, the palest one began to want more, insatiable as his nature was, his soft mouth searched for the skin of the older man's torso, leaving tender kisses on it while receiving the sweetest caresses on the hair from him.

\- "I thought you wanted to sleep" -

Sunghoon shook his head as his hands slid down to caress the older's ass above the boxer he was wearing getting him to purr beautifully, then started leaving kisses on his stomach down to his hips.

\- "I don't feel like sleeping anymore ..." -

\- - -

It was normal for Heeseung to get lost in his head even when he didn't want to, he dissociated himself from his surroundings almost as if it was his second nature. Today, for example, after making love with his boyfriend in the morning, he was in the kitchen with Jungwon and Jake, who were talking about...

_What were they talking about?_

\- "You okay with it, Hyung?" - Jungwon asked after talking to Jake who also turned his attention to the oldest of the group who honestly had no idea what they were talking about.

\- "Uh... I-I ... y-yeah?" -He answered embarrassed, usually he was not shy with them but recently he had been pretty ashamed of getting lost in his head while someone spoke to him.

\- "Look, it's so cute when he pretends he hears us" -Jungwon said releasing the tension of the moment with an adorable laugh, after that the three of them found themselves laughing in no time.

\- "Oh! And ... Where is Sunghoon, Heeseung? Jake and I were thinking of ordering something for lunch but we don't know what he likes" -

\- "He... He had to go to his school, it is his last year and from what he told me he was going to say goodbye to his old friends" - He answered as he began to play with a bunch of little jewels that were previously in his pocket.

Recently he had taken a liking to making bracelets and wanted to make one for Sunghoon.

\- "Ah... I see" -Jungwon said taking the phone from his pocket. - "Then I'll order for the three of us and Jay who went out to buy a water" -

The blonde was just coming in, he had overheard the last part of the conversation about Sunghoon going to visit his school and that was when he remembered.

\- "Sunghoon's school is full of pretty people, if you want to go out with someone, Jake, you can go see the catalog there" -He joked as he leaned in to leave a kiss on Jungwon's cheek. - "Hi baby" -

.

\- "Catalog? Jay, That sounds awful..." - Jungwon said while 

_"Sunghoon's school is full of pretty people"-_

Heeseung wasn't insecure or maybe he didn't think he was as insecure, I mean yes, he had dealt with a few self-esteem issues before but who hadn't?

And maybe he didn't recognize these parts of himself because he had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before, only innocent crushes in people, but now he had a boyfriend, that thought and remembering what he saw on Tic-Tok this morning made his head race through the sky and only showed him the worst scenarios possible...

He felt like the world was telling him that the black-haired man had a tendency to be unfaithful and...

Oh god, what if Sunghoon broke his heart?

He... Heeseung loved him very much, he wasn't playing with him, it wasn't just a teenage love from which you don't expect much...

He had given his heart wrapped in gift paper to the boy who he hoped would take good care of it, why? well, because Heeseung told him to treat him well and Sunghoon promised that he would.

Sunghoon wouldn't cheat on him... Would he?

He wouldn't disrespect him like that.

Or maybe that's what his mind wanted him to believe.

He spent the day lost in chaotic and stormy thoughts which kept him floating on top of a dark cloud until Sunghoon arrived home with a smile lightening his face and taking him by the chin, leaving kisses all over his face, his lips, his neck, talking about how much he had missed seeing his old friends.

\- "Did you have a good time?" He asked with a tender smile, reflecting that one of the youngest who looked so bright with how happy he was.

Oh Sunghoonie really liked seeing his friends, that made Heeseung's heart jump with happiness, he liked to see his boyfriend happy.

\- "It was great, baby, I saw people I haven't seen in a long time..." - Sunghoon said, sitting on the white leather sofa they had in the living room of their dorm where his boyfriend was resting previously, hugging him simply because he wanted to.

The red-haired one nodded, faking a smile that hid the many doubts he had in his head, he was not a toxic person, he did not want to feel like he had to question his boyfriend every time he came back from going out with his friends but the demons that tormented him were many and that same night, before going to sleep in the arms of his lover, he asked him.

\- "Hoonie?" -

\- "Angel?" -

\- "Did you go out with any of your... ex classmates? With one of your friends?" -

\- "Did I go out like... as in... like did I date them or something?" -

Heeseung nodded while looking at the sheets as Sunghoon played with his hands.

\- "Well... Not really... I went on like a date once or something while in school but nothing important, really.- He explained - you are the first person I fall in love with and probably the last, baby, you will not get rid of me easily"- He whispered with a cocky smile on his face while kissing his boyfriend's cheeks, who nodded with his eyes closed.

And maybe Heeseung would have preferred Sunghoon to lie to him and tell him no, that he had never dated any of his friends/classmates because every time he went out with them the gears in Heeseung's mind would start working fast, creating tragic scenario after tragic scenario.

Lately, Sunghoon and his friends were getting together almost every weekend, that's how one night the oldest went to open the door for his boyfriend who arrived late and was accompanied by a girl, apparently she had brought him in her car because he hugged her and Heeseung heard the "thank you" coming from his boyfriend's lips.

When Sunghoon saw him and pulled him against his body in a passionate kiss right in front of the girl, Heeseung blushed because of this but returned the kiss anyways.

Later that night Heeseung's mind was wondering around when a question appeared.

He wondered if Sunghoon still liked girls...

Since he saw him hug his friend, doubt found a place in his thoughts.

Just because he was currently dating a man didn't mean that he suddenly stopped thinking girls were attractive.

The next day, when going out with Sunghoon to buy ice cream they decided to sit by the river, the pandemic made people spotting them harder and thankfully they were alone.

So Heeseung decided to ask.

\- "Love?" -

\- "Angel?"-

\- "Do still you like girls?" -

\- "Girls?" -

\- "I like you, my love... Why do you ask?" -

The redhead shook his head and then leaned on Sunghoon's shoulder, he hated that his moments with his boyfriend were ruined by his insecurity but he had never dated anyone, he had never felt something as strong as what he felt for Sunghoon and he was afraid.

What if Sunghoon found someone better than him?

He didn't like to think that he was special, it wasn't realistic, he was just another person among thousands.

Sunghoon kissed his forehead, making the older man's consciousness return to the present moment. - "You think too much, angel, too much" -

The taller one nodded and cupped his boyfriend's face, Sunghoon was right, he thought too much...

Soon the older's back was against the blanket they were resting on, his hands touching the back of his boyfriend who leaned over him as they shared a deep kiss which did its job.

Heeseung had no negative thoughts in for the rest of the afternoon. 

Two weeks passed like that, Sunghoon stopped going out as much since they had a lot of work and he honestly preferred spending time with Heeseung rather than doing anything else. Because of this the thoughts of insecurity no longer tormented the older as much and in fact he even joked with Sunoo about them.

Well that was until one afternoon when Sunghoon, who was on the phone, took his hand with the brightest smile in the world and said:

\- "Baby, tomorrow... Do you want to go to a meeting with me and my friends? I really want them to meet you" -

\- "Y-your... your friends?"- He asked as he felt Sunghoon intertwine their fingers.

\- "Yes, they also want to meet my boyfriend in person, baby, do you want to go with me?" -

The redhead nodded, although he was terrified.

What if they didn't like him?

The next night he and Sunghoon had arrived at the apartment of one of the black-haired's friends, there were about 7 other people besides them and Heeseung was honestly quite comfortable, they seemed like nice people.

At least until Sunghoon went to the bathroom.

\- "So uhm... Heeseung, right?" - A girl named Hye spoke, she was sitting right in front of him, black hair, pretty features, tall. - "How long have you and Sunghoon been dating?" -

"A little bit over a year"- Heeseung answered, soft voice as he held his glass of water.

\- "Oh that's a long time for Sunghoon" - She said smiling, in Heeseung's opinion the smile seemed fake and empty of kindness.

\- "Hye..." - He heard one of the guys say.

\- "Hwan, c'mon, he has to know" - She laughed. - "Listen we've known Sunghoon for like... Most of his life and he always does the same thing, but hey, on the good side we didn't really think you guys would last this much together, like, we actually made a bet about it, clearly I lost though" - Hye said looking at the rings on her hands for a second. - "You've been together for over a year, I'm really happy about it" -

Heeseung was so uncomfortable right now and he didn't realize it until he found himself biting his lips unconsciously.

He was curious... He was so curious and so naive.

\- "What uhm... What do you mean by 'he always does the same'?" -

The girl played with her hair a bit before answering, the smile never leaving her face. - "Well, you know... He brings the people he dates here so we all meet them and then he cheats on them or something, I mean, if he does that to you don't take it personal he's... he's like that, you know?" - She answered placing her hand on Heeseung's hand, who moved away softly, he didn't want her touching him. - "But don't worry, Heeseung! you've been together for long I mean I hope you make it until... Well at least until we hang out with him again" -

Heeseung really wished he could have said something at the time where she said all these things to him but it was those situations where you don't expect to be told these kind of things so you just... you are just so shocked, too shocked to say anything back.

Once him and his boyfriend were walking home, the younger was holding his hand but Heeseung's mind was far, far away from there.

\- "Angel, is there something wrong?" - The black haired asked once they were outside their dorm, he looked worried. - "You got really quiet all of a sudden, please, tell me, what's wrong?" -

Heeseung looked into the black eyes of his boyfriend and was very close to telling him not to worry, that it was nothing, but Hye's annoying and malicious smile bothered him so much he simply couldn't.

\- "Hye said... She said they made a bet because they thought you and I were going to break up" -He said looking away, he was so embarrassed his eyes filled with tears before finishing the sentence.

_So sensitive._

\- "What?" -

\- "She said you always do the same, you go out with people, you introduced them to them and then you cheat on them" - Heeseung explained quickly, he really didn't want to cry right now. -"I-I trust you, Sunghoon but I'm scared" -

What if Sunghoon got mad? He was also afraid of that, he knew that the black-haired man was not amused by how insecure he was.

But luckily that wasn't the case, instead, Sunghoon quickly drowned him in a loving hug, taking Heeseung by surprise as he kissed his cheeks.

\- "Hye is a pathetic piece of shit" -

The way Sunghoon talked about her, shit, he was angry.

\- "She and I went out twice when I was 16 years old and baby, I promise you I didn't know she was like this, I didn't know she was going to treat you like this otherwise I would have cut off my relationship with her before" -

Heeseung looked at his boyfriend almost gasping in surprise, he had not asked him to remove Hye from his life, he had not even thought about it, even less so remembering how happy he was every time he saw his old friends..

\- "N-no! ... Sunghoon don't leave your friends for me th-it's fine" -he tried to say with a shaky voice, but the black-haired man kept talking.

\- "She isn't my friend if they cannot respect the person I love, Heeseung" -He said seriously, holding his boyfriend's waist. - "I'll talk to her tomorrow and then I'll cut our relationship" -

Heeseung nodded and placed a kiss on his chin. - "I-I ... my love, I'm sorry for being so insecure but you're my first boyfriend and-" -

\- "And the last one, I already told you that you are not going to get rid of me so easily, you are mine, baby and I am yours" -

Heeseung laughed and shook his head. - "Sunghoon" -He said while trying to get out of the hug.

Sunghoon smiled and then took his face. - "And no, it's not true that 'I always do the same' fuck, angel, you are my first boyfriend, I had never introduced them to anyone, so don't believe Hye ... It's not your fault that she can't get over me after all "- The boy smirked and Heeseung hit his chest.

\- "Sunghoon!" -

\- "My love..." -

"Promise me- Heeseung said, his hands now his face as they looked into each other's eyes. - "Promise that you will not hurt me, promise that if one day you get bored of me you will tell me instead of making me feel bad or start ignoring me just... please, please my love ... do not hurt me, my heart is yours" -

Sunghoon sighed and placed a short but loving kiss on his lover's lips. - "The least I want to do is hurt you, my life ... I just want to love you, nothing else ... Trust me, it's all I need" -

\- "Hoonie ..." -

\- "Heeseung, I love you, I love you as you have no idea, let me love you, let me show you how capable I am, my love and don't listen to what others say, baby ... Please trust me" -

\- "S-sunghoon" - Heeseung lost his breath when his boyfriend's tongue slided into his mouth, under the street lanterns they kissed in front of the dorm's door while the younger's hands slid down his back, until grabbing his ass, causing the older man to arch his body against his.

\- "Mine" - growled the youngest, sucking on the sweet lower lip of the angel that was in his arms. - "Only mine" -

"Y-yours ..." Heeseung moaned sweetly as he was pressed against the front door and felt kisses being carefully placed on his neck. - "s-sunghoon" -

\- "My love?" -

\- "I-I'm yours ... B-But what about you?" Heeseung asked as he closed his eyes and felt Sunghoon suck on the soft skin around one of his nipples. - "Y-are you mine?" -

\- "Completely, my love, all yours and only yours" -

\- "Y-you promise?" -

\- "I promise" -

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to read the whole story I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time of your day to read my stories!
> 
> I really like astrology so I decided to put it in a fanfic of mine... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it and thanks again for reading! Have a great rest of your day!


End file.
